Barney: Waiting for Santa VHS 1992
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original and of the highest quality, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anticopy process. * Macrovision Warning Screen * The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law. Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Waiting for Santa" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Director: Dwin Towell * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody Ending Credits * Cast: Jeanne Cairns, Rickey Carter, Brian Eppes, Leah Gloria, Henry Hammack, Alexander Jhin, Nome, Beckett Swonke, David Voss, Bob West, Jessica Zucha * Buster the Dog • "Grouchie" • Trainer: Diane Arrington * Writers: Frank Olsen, Luis Santeiro * Music Composed by: Bob Singleton, Dick Lieb * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Christopher Cerf, Phillip Parker * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Associate Directors: Arlene Sherman, Ozzie Alfonso, Niles Goodsite * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Design and Construction: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson, Grisha Mynova * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Scenic Design and Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Ric E. Anderson * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: John Knight * Best Boy: Michael Yope * Electrician: David Adams * Grip: Chris Childs * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Audio Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Video: Dennis Michels * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Lisa Escaloni, Tim Carter, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Leslie Brothers, Martha J. O'Connor * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Furniture Maker: John Blanding * Miniature: Norton Kinsman * Swing Crew: Santiago Luna, Abdon Molina * Vision Mixer: Neil Guy * Child Supervisor: Nancy Breedlove * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Seamstress: Amy Verdi * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by: Larry Haron * Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe * Graphics/Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Bedroom Furniture Courtesy of: Cargo Furniture and Accents, Fort Worth, Texas * Special Thanks to: All the Barney Fan Club Members and schools nationwide who contributed Christmas decorations for this show. * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI ** "Waiting for Santa" ** "Winter's Wonderful" ** "The Elves' Rap" ** "Skating, Skating" (Lyrics) ** © 1990 Phillip Parker * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Barney's Campfire Sing-Along * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach Closing Logos * The Lyons GroupCategory:The Lyons Group Category:VHS Category:1992 Category:Barney Home Video Category:1990s Category:Barney